Rycharde's Realm Wiki
Welcome to the Rycharde's Realm Wiki I am making hard-core hentai, story-rich, fantasy RPGs based in the Pangaia world of my own creation using RPG Maker MV. Currently, I am working on Pangaia Incestus, or as I have been forced to rename it on Patreon Pangaia I (Rycharde's Realm on Patreon). I have put on hold is Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich which translates from Anglo-Saxon to'' Pangaia: Highlord Arise'', or Pangaia AE ''for short, because of the incredible size when compared with ''Pangaia Incestus. Taking in this is a hard-core adult game you may peruse the information though at present this will be used as a storehouse of Pangaia data I need for the development of these games. Over time this will be designed for walkthroughs and a fansite of the world and games of Pangaia. I am learning how much work game developers go through, especially since I am all of the staff sooo... ''Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich'' Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich is the first game that I began developing but saw that the size would be massive covering two nations about the size of Germany. The world I am placing this on I have been working on and off for a couple decades planning on doing this or that style gaming; tabletop RPG, simple Ultima 4 or 6 style, The Elder Scrolls III and IV with their mod capabilities. This time I've bitten the bullet working on a hard-core hentai/adult and a story-rich game using the RPG Maker MV engine. This is also the first time I am using the adult concept as a central pillar in the design process. Because the game was due to be so massive is the size and scale what with the main storyline, side quests, and such, I decided before going alpha I better work on a smaller game so I put this game on hold and began working on Pangaia Incestus. ''Pangaia Incestus'' Pangaia Incestus was to be nothing but a simple incest dating-sim of the mother, son, and daughter. Of course with my OCD when it comes to developing games it has grown in scale to encompass a town of 102 residents, added RPG values, a small (I hope) fighting components, farmland and surrounding environs, and a couple other features I cannot recall. The size of the town is set in concrete. The number of RPG elements is all ways vague in scale. The fighting in the game seems to be growing as I sit contemplating. What all with happen in the animal pastures and farmlands I do not know — with there be a skill set for farming and animal husbandry?. How many separate maps will be developed? How much detail will go into the design of each environ? What will occur in the lands just outside of the town, Rithertun? Etc.? All depends on my OCD and how I can tame it over the development of the game. Intended reason of this wiki As mentioned above, I have been working on this world for decades, since the early 80s in fact, but in one of the last two moves, I lost the extensive notes I had compiled. So, with the aid of the internet, I started to rebuild the world of Pangaia from the ground up using Gdrive. As with my notebooks of work Gdrive did not allow a way of keeping track of data like birthdays, names of critters, new sapient species and so on, these changed as I worked through this and that elements information changed. So I decided it was time to begin work on this wiki site. Of course, with the puritan mindset of America and parts of the world, I am limited on the type of content I am allowed to post here, for that I will begin adding links to revised Gdrive pages where graphics and content are not limited as here. Why have I started the Gdrive now wiki sites? My memory. My memory due to childhood trauma by two strokes and neurosurgery is not up and running as it should be. Actually, it sucks big green (orcish) ones. Dredging up memories, even the attempt of finding a certain set of memories that usually fails, I get headaches from the netherworld. So as a thought of this or that surfaces I write it down. At present, I am working on the core structure that supports the Pangaia information with a bit of information as well. Soon I will be porting the PG-13 info from Gdrive and there is a lot of that. The R+ data will stay on Gdrive and will have links on this site as needed. What Chimaera (animal-ears to furries) would you want in my games? Agelada (cow-ears) Boro (pig-ears) Caprine (goat-ears) Capus (wolf-ears) Felidæ (cat-ears) Ferus (horse-ears) Hund (dog-ears) Lepur (rabbit- or bunny-ears) Moorit (sheep-ears) Vulpi (fox-ears) all above other animal-ears Category:Rycharde's Realm games